Conventionally, fabrication of semiconductor devices, such as the IC or LSI, is attained by performing a series of steps comprising a bonding step for bonding semiconductor chips to substrates, called lead frames, for mounting the semiconductor chips thereon, a wire bonding step for effecting wiring between the lead frames and the semiconductor chips mounted thereon, and a packaging step for packaging the assemblies using plastic moldings or ceramic packages. In these steps, there are employed a die bonder, a wire bonder and a packaging apparatus, respectively. In the aforesaid fabrication process, the substrates for semiconductor parts, i.e., lead frames, or half-completed semiconductor devices wherein semiconductor chips are mounted on the lead frames, are encased in a box-form jig, generally called a magazine, in such a form that a plurality of lead frames are connected to each other. The magazines are used for supplying to, taking out from or transporting the parts between the respective steps. The fabrication steps are automated by introducing an automatic pattern recognition technique into the die bonder or the wire bonder so that almost all of the process steps can be done without manual intervention except for the supplying or taking out of the materials, such as semiconductor chips, lead frames, wiring materials, etc., and transporting them between the process steps. In other words, an operator attending to the fabrication process is used mainly for handling the aforesaid materials and watching the operation of the apparatuses, and not to take part in the fabricating operations of the apparatuses. In the fabrication process of semiconductor devices, it is desired to automate and integrate the handling of the materials with the other process steps, thus improving fabrication efficiency and reducing fabrication costs by eliminating manual labor.